May the Best Couple Win
by Nyxious Noir
Summary: Nyx made a major mistake and accidentally dropped the Hetalians in the Hunger Games! Now you must vote and send supplies to support your favorite couples in a fight to the death! Of course the rule that two tributes from the same district can win remains!
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a chapter... I am only informing you that I have created a AWESOME new fic! In this crossover YOU (the audience) will be able to interact with this story! Like the people who watch the Hunger Games you will also be able to send supplies (1 send per person per chapter). Also I will ask you to PM me about special requests! The rule that two tributes from the same district can both win remains! You must review your votes for the couples you want to win(3 votes per person per chapter, 1 per tribute), give all the couples a fair chance! I ask you to think seriously about all of them, I only put in a few major couples in fear that the more popular ones (such as:Gerita, UKUS, RoChu) would get all the votes... Remember only one can win... Happy Hunger Games!  
**

**Prussia and Hungary  
**

**Canada and Seychelles  
**

**Japan and Taiwan  
**

**China and Leichtenstein  
**

**Switzerland and Belgium  
**

**Germany and fem!Austria  
**

**Spain and fem!Romano  
**

**Lithuania and Belarus  
**

**Iceland and Antarctica (OC)  
**

**Hong Kong and Vietnam  
**

**Brittan and Ukraine  
**

**America and fem!Italy  
**

**MAY THE BEST COUPLE WIN!  
**


	2. Reasurance

*~+Nyx+~*

"Shit! OH MY EFFING CRIST! I screwed up so bad!" I screamed at myself. "Baryn! Iris! HELP!" My two friends came running.

"Nyx, Whats up?" Baryn asked concerned. "Yeah, seriously I was sleeping!" Said Iris.

"I may have just made a crossover..." I squeaked my voice full of guilt. Both of their jaws dropped open.

"Mom said not to!" Iris said. "Its okay..." Baryn said. "We can fix it right?" He asked.

"No all we can do is sit back and watch all my favorite characters meet their deaths..." I answered grimly.

"Exactly which two stories did you combine?.." Iris asked already knowing the answer.

"Hetalia and... The Hunger Games..." I said delicately as if the air in the room would shatter once i said it.  
It did.

"Fucking Shit, Nyx!"

* * *

*~+Iris+~*

_Nyx, What have you done? All our favorite characters! And almost all of them will die! This is going to be hell!_ I was screaming on the inside and on the outside.

"WHAT DID YOU DOOOO!" I yelled at my best friend making her flinch and back away. "I'M GOING TO EFFING KILL Y-" The rest of my goddamn sentence was cut off by the filthy stray clamping his hand over my mouth and dragging me away. He locked me in my bedroom.

* * *

*~+Baryn+~*

After I locked Iris in her room I went back to Nyx. "Hey, Its okay the game rules are that the last on alive wins right?" I asked knowing next to nothing about Hunger Games.

"Well since it is already different cant we change the rules a little?..." She looked up questioningly.

"How exactly?" She asked cocking her head to the side in an adorable fashion._ I-I didn't mean adorable! Shes defiantly not adorable! Ahh.. who am I kidding?... Not myself!_

"I asked HOW!" She said more forcefully.

"How about the last one that doesn't die wins." I said.

"That won't fix anything!" She snapped.

"Okay!... Okay, I mean once they die I can resurrect them!" I said. She jumped up and hugged me making me blush.

"Thank you!~" She yelled right next to my ear. Then she jumped around the room yelling random fangirl stuff... Why did mom always have to get us into trouble?

* * *

**i will give you the hunger games chapter once more people vote and the only vote i have right now is for china and leich... truthfully i want them to win! remember all other charecters will die but my OC baryn is going to be nice enough to bring them back... oh how i love my necromancer! STOP CALLING ME MOM GOD DAMMIT! tell your friends to vote! i have altrenet endings ready!**


	3. Current votes!

**Well I will be working on the chapter soon i just wanted to update to let you know what the votes are... also i think i wasnt clear you can vote three times every chapter... and no i didnt get that many reviews some people PMed me, and my sister voted three times(you can too)  
**

* * *

**So far the votes are...**

**1. China and Liechtenstein~ 5  
**

**2. Iceland and Antarctica~ 3  
**

**3. Prussia and Hungary~ 3  
**

**4. Canada and Seychelles~ 2  
**

**5. Japan and Taiwan~ 2  
**

**6. America and fem!Italy~ 2  
**

**7. Spain and Romano~ 1  
**

**8. Lithuania and Belarus~ 1  
**

**9. Brittan and Ukraine~ 1  
**

**The rest of the pairings have zero votes... I would also like you to tell me who you think should have the most depressing death much like Rue... that was sooo sad!  
**


	4. Let the Games Begin! Kinda

**Hey Im back and i want to let people know you can send one thing! not fifteen million! and i will ask you not send weapons... there is a cornucopia... **

**Iris: She dosnt own Hetalia! HAHA!  
**

**Tabi: Im going to write you a death scene...**

**current votes:  
**

**PruHun: 6  
**

**SeyCan: 4  
**

**Taipan: 3  
**

**ChiLiech: 7  
**

**Spamano: 2  
**

**LitBela: 3  
**

**AntIce: 6  
**

**UKUkraine: 5  
**

**AmeIta: 2**

* * *

There was a bright flash of purple in the sky within the 60 seconds before the games started. People of Panem watched intently as all of this years tributes were replaced by unknown figures. There was a moment of surprise then a female voice spoke out in the arena.

"People of Panem, there has been a problem... It would seem that no one from our world will be competing this year, instead we have tributes from a new world called Hetalia." Crashes and screaming is heard from the background. "Ahh! S-Stop! Who are you? You shouldn't be here!" The woman's voice sounded frantic. There was a sound like microphone feedback.

"Hi! I'm Tabi-" A new voice spoke out. " And it looks like an OC of mine has dropped the Hetalia characters into this world and it would seem they have replaced your original tributes... Soo none of you have to suffer this year! Instead my favorite characters will! Also because you don't know anything about Hetalia you will not be sending supplies... instead people from a place called the internet will! Sit back and enjoy what will soon be known as one of the best Hunger games ever.. Blah blah blah... You get the point. Bye!" All the sound cut off leaving 30 seconds till the beginning. "Oh, wait I forgot since you don't know how to play this game here you go. Check your pockets and you will all have a manual on how to play and- What's this? Well this will need to be fixed... there we go!" The arena shimmers and flashes a blinding light when the light fades the surrounding area is completely different. "Now the arena is to my liking! Oh, about when I interrupted myself- the manuals tell you how to play and also how to navigate my imagination! Hehehehe... Hope you enjoy it!" The voice cut off leaving the timer at zero seconds.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Angel screamed.

"What now bitch?" Iris asked sounding mildly annoyed.

"I feel it too." Ruby said sounding as emotionless as ever.

"Yeah, but I don't understand how..." Amy added.

"There's an upset in our world..." Max said being the one to resolve the situation for once.

"What do you mean by that?" Baryn asked.

"One of our fellow OCs has dimension traveled against her will." Said Cattails stepping out of the shadows.

"I thought all of China's OCs were here for the current battle." Dia said trying to reason with the others.

"Antarctica's not here..." Persia had already figured it out, everyone looked at her like she was a genius.

"W-Well I may have accidentally..." Nyx started and all attention turned to her.

"What did you do this time?" Asked Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Don't be mean to her!" Clove yelled defending Nyx. She rolled her eyes.

"He wasn't being mean!" Star said defending Sebastian. Then they took it outside without being asked.

"Finish Nyx!" Dyna spoke up trying to continue the conversation.

"Dropped her with the other characters in the crossover."She said quietly.

"You did what?" Damion asked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Nyx said.

"What? Why are you apologizing I didn't hear." Damion tried to comfort the now crying Nyx, making Baryn jealous.

"BOYS!" Dia yelled sensing the oncoming fight. "We have more important matters to attend to. Sebastian, how is your doppelganger more immature than you?"

"I have no idea!" Sebastian answered smiling his cat smile.

"You're my doppelganger!" Baryn yelled.

"Again with this?" Dyna asked, even though it was more of a statement.

"QUE!" Auzie squeaked.

"KIPE!" Pixie and Brixie responded.

"Okay, fine." Said Nyx.

"How can you tell what they said?" Asked Amy.

"You cant?"

* * *

**So... was the end random enough? just wanted to explain that Antartica is not my OC is my sisters. also amy, ruby, angel, max, and cattails are hers. the rest are mine!... wow... i made Nyx sound like a crybaby. to explain things Clove, Baryn, Damion, and Sebastian all like Nyx... Star (Nyx's doppelganger) loves Sebastian and Damion is evil. Nyx is oblivious to all of this even though shes smarter than any of my OCs besides Dia. Speaking of Dia shes actually two people...  
**

**Tabi: Review!  
**

**Nyx: Yes review or I won't let go of Icey!~  
**

**Baryn: Yes please review I don't think I can take this any longer...  
**

**Tabi: Even if you review she still won't let go of him... but I will take him away and make him give you a hug.  
**


	5. So unawesome!

**I am so horribly sorry it took a while to update! a friend of mine was helping with it and it took me a while to figure out how to do it. The idea for this chapter is from Scarlet daydreamer. thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Dissclaimer: I dont own Hetalia, or the Hunger games.**

* * *

Prussia's POV

Everyone eventually got over the initial shock then they pulled the manuels out of their pockets. I read the rules for the game first:

_Welcome to the Hunger Games!_

_In this game you will fight to the death and the last one alive is the victor._

_I have altered the rules:_

_The rule above remains, but I have kept the rule that allows two tributes from the same district to win, beacause I did not organize you in districts (cause I'm lazy), you will be paired with someone._

_Prussia and Hungary- _

The list went on, but I had read enough. I picked up a random sword,and went after the first person I saw: Hongkong. It was easy. He didn't even see me, so I just stabbed him in the back (literally). After I killed him, a loud cannon went off, and Vietnam whirled around to find the scene. Unlucky for me: She had already grabed weapons. "How could you!" She screamed throwing knives at me. By now Hungary had looked up from her book and noticed that the awesome me was in danger, so she picked up a huge-ass cast iron skillet and ran to help me. "Prussia! What the hell!" She blocked a knife with the skillet, causing it to fly into Lithuania's shoulder. When Belarus noticed this she also grabbed some knives, and joined the fight. She first threw a knife into my shoulder, then she quickly killed Vietnam. Another cannon went off. Those things were really deafining! I took Hungary and ran before Belarus could get us too.

* * *

Antartica and Iceland.

Once Antartica read the rules she grabbed some supplies, a crossbow, and Iceland. Then she ran into the woods.

* * *

Third Person.

Once the fight started the Italies ran away into the forest. Spain and America quickly got some backpacks and weapons, then they ran after them. Later they formed an alliance.

* * *

Seychelles POV

I read the manuel-thing and I saw that my partners name was Canada. "Who is Canada?"I asked out loud. "I am." Said a voice behind me. I turned to find someone that looked like a cuter version of America. "You look like America" I said. "I'm nothing like my brother.." He said. "We should go now, before fights break out.." He held up the stuff in his arms. He must have finished reading before everyone else. I nodded in agreement. We left the clearing for the dark forest.

* * *

**I really wanted to update! I'm sorry if you dont like it! The supplies you sent will apeare the second day or that night. I will do the rest of the POVs in the next chapter. And If you want to you can now vote for who you want to die next (1 vote per reviewer). Sounds fun huh? That was also Scarlet daydreamer's idea.**


	6. My apologies

Hello, This is Nyx... My mom is too busy to update and she wanted me to let her followers know. She says shes verry sorry sh hasnt been updating. The summer was easier because There wasnt school and homework... She also lost her internet and can only use her BFF's... She will try her best to update... but it probably wont be soon. She is considering letting someone else write this beacause her inspiration is gone and has gone to other things... (WWII RPG)


End file.
